Remotely controlled flying toys are well known, with remotely controlled airplanes being extremely popular examples of such toys. Such toys are the subject of clubs and a great deal of leisure time is often spent with such toys.
In addition to providing the object of a hobby, many of these remotely controlled airplanes can be used as models for future aircraft, and have even been used in combat situations as reconnaissance or delivery vehicles. These "toys" thus become useful and important vehicles which can each be valued in the millions of dollars.
The flying saucer has been the subject of many speculations both in the toy field and in the combat field because its silhouette can be designed to be attractive for the toy field and can be designed to avoid detection by radar in the combat situation. The flying saucer can also be quite maneuverable.
However, heretofore known flying saucer designs have been principally controlled by the toy aspect of such devices, see, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,659,178, 3,508,360 and 4,262,911. Since these devices are principally used as toys, full control and maneuverability is not a primary consideration.
However, if such devices are to achieVe the immense popularity of remotely controlled airplanes, or are to achieve status as an important device for use other than as a toy, there is need for a means of providing these remotely controlled flying saucers with great maneuverability and versatility.